


A Day in the Crazy AU Life of Dillon and Scott

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you cross M-Preg, unlikely pairings and knock up all the girls, comedy is insured. *CAN NOT BE COMPLETED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Is Normal For Now

Dillon trumped into the Garage in his usual fashion after just fighting with Flynn, Gem and Scott to eradicate the picturesque Corinth City from a truckload of Grinders once again.

It would have been so much easier if Summer, Gemma and Ziggy could help them, but because of an accident of epic proportions, (believe me, they didn't know how they did it themselves) Ziggy, Summer, Gemma and of all people Dr.K were all 7 months pregnant.

The day it happened started off a normal day, Summer playing pool with Ziggy, Dillon off brooding in Dr. K's lab, Gem and Gemma doing god knows what and Scott and Flynn arguing over cars and mechanics again.

Then Dr. K called them into action from her lab saying there was a security breach in Sector G10 again. Of course, went they got there, it was just a pack of Grinders, Tenaya 7 and a General Xron with a huge weapon.

They had most of the Grinders down when Tenaya 7 started attacking them with the remaining ones.

It turned out later on that Tenaya 7 was a diversion so General Xron could implant tiny machines though all male ranger's skin. These machines could not be detected by Dr. K's scanners and other high tech equipment so they made them more deadly.

The machine was designed to destroy the male rangers from the inside out. But instead all backfired and instead of destroying the male rangers of the team, they only increased their sex drives.

This increase in hormones and effect of the machines caused the males to go into hypnotic trances which their respective girlfriend/boyfriend didn't see.

Then, that night, they fucked their partner and being so into the trance and the sex, they all forgot protection and the girls were all to willing to the idea (Summer has been begging Scott for months now…..)

Also, Dillon wouldn't have gotten Ziggy pregnant if in his haze had remembered that because of the Green Ranger powers and endless tests after he got them that Ziggy was able to carry a child thanks to them.

Alas, that's what leads all the male rangers to this current predicament.

Just as Dillon was just falling asleep, he heard shouting coming for a room in the back of the Garage, no doubt Flynn had gotten on Gemma's bad side.

But then…..

"DILLION, GET ME A PICKLE AND ICECREAM!"


	2. The Fights Begin

Dillon groaned, he was fucking exhausted, he wanted to sleep for once and now Ziggy was demanding ice cream and pickles from their shared bedroom.

Can this day get any fucking worse?

But then, he remembered what happened after the girls and Ziggy found out they were pregnant.

Dr. K put all of them, including herself on a health kick with no sweets at all.

It was pretty much a miracle that the Doc even lasted this long because, as Colonel Truman states because the Doctor was always known to have a sweet tooth worthy of an award.

But, over the last month, all the girls including Ziggy wanted sweets so bad; they tried to sneak out to get them.

But, to their credit, the boys prevented this from happening numerous times.

So, Dillon now had some battle armour to fight back with.

"NO ZIGGY, DR. K SAID NO SWEETS!"

But, Ziggy wasn't in the mood to give up.

"SCREW IT, BRING IT UP HERE NOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Dillon scowled, this wasn't going too well and that was true, but his stubborn streak got the best of him and he retaliated.

"ZIGGY, DR.K SAID NO SO I SAY NO!"

But Ziggy was obviously hell bound and determined to piss Dillon off.

"I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND GET IT MY FUCKING SELF IF YOU DON'T!"

Dillon growled, No one, especially not Ziggy gave him an ultimatum.

"I WILL CARRY YOUR ASS BACK UPSTAIRS IF YOU DO!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

Dillon smirked; finally things were going in his favour.

"TRY ME!"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT THE BABY DO YOU?"

Dillon's demur broke down when he heard that.

Of course he didn't want to hurt the baby!

"...no"

"WELL THE BABY WANTS ICECREAM, NOW!"

The yelling was hurting his ears, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST HAVE A CELERY STICK, THEY'RE YOUR FAVORITE?"

It was true, during the health kick, Ziggy had found he loved the green stalk stuff and would be seen chewing on it throughout the day around the Garage.

"BECAUSE, THE BABY WANTS ICECREAM!"

That's it; Dillon was now determined to win this fight.

"ZIGGY, NO IS NO, LIVE WITH IT!"

But then, it took a turn for the worst when Ziggy started whining and yelling at the same damm time.

"I DON'T WANT TO! YOU'D BE SAYING THE SAME THING!"

Dillon scoffed.

"I WOULD NOT!"

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WOULD WANT METAL INSTEAD"

Dillon was now confused, what the hell did Ziggy mean by that?

"HUH?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A VENJIX BOT BASTARD, THAT'S WHY"

Dillon shuddered; he hated being reminded of that fact, so he changed tactics and tried to sweeten up to Ziggy instead.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME ZIGGYKINS"

Tactic failed.

"SHUT IT AND BRING ME ICECREAM!"

Back to Tactic Number 1.

"OR WHAT?"

He heard Ziggy growl, this wasn't a good sign.

"YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT ANSWER!"

Dillon's curious side sparked now, he wanted to know.

Badly.

"BITE ME!"

Ziggy was now getting fed up with him and he knew it.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ME FOR A MONTH!"

Dillon scoffed again, what was last night about then?

Then, he remembered Dr. K had also put them all on a sex ban too.

"DR. K SAID NO SEX EITHER!"

Stupid move, he knew Ziggy was rolling his eyes right now.

"WELL THAT WENT OUT THE WINDOW LAST NIGHT DIDN'T IT?"

Dillon tried to stop the shit-eating grin that was trying to seep onto his face.

He loved last night.

But also….

"YOU LIKED IT AS I REMEMBER"

That did it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Dillon was not backing down nor was Ziggy, this needed another ultimatum.

"ZIGGY, IF YOU DON'T STOP COMPIANING, I'LL SICK THE BOOM TWINS AND SUMMER ON YOU!"

He grinned at this, it would be fun sicking them on him.

Ever since he became pregnant, Ziggy was always fussed over by Summer, Gem and Gemma.

He always hid behind Dillon whenever they came in the room and mostly hid in the bedroom away from them.

This was a good threat.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Ziggy's voice had turned from hard yelling to fearful yelling, this was a very good sign in Dillon's book.

"I WOULD!"

But, this threat backfired when he heard feet hit the floor.

"THAT'S IT; I'M COMING TO KICK YOUR ASS NOW!"

Dillon heard Ziggy start to walk down the stairs, he smirked, things just got more interesting.


	3. Add A Red Ranger

Dillon snorted.

Sure, Ziggy was coming down to kill him, but that didn't mean he couldn't challenge him.

"BRING IT ON PREGGERS!"

Scott, who had been in the corner this whole time decide to speak.

"You are so doomed"

Dillon, who hadn't known he was there, jumped a mile high in the air before realizing what Scott had said.

"Why?"

He was curious; Ziggy couldn't do much to him, so why was he doomed?

"You know when Gem, Dr. K, and Summer are on their...special month times?"

Dillon smirked.

Once again, the mighty Red Operator had said Gem instead of Gemma, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah, they all tried to kill us one time before sobbing their eyes out, so what's wrong?"

Sure, Gemma, Summer and Dr. K were really moody when PMS-ing, but that was normal right?

"Pregnancy is like that, except ten times worse"

Scott fought with himself not to laugh outright at the look of horror on Dillon's face.

He rarely got that look often, so to Scott, it was a joy to see it there.

But then, suddenly, an almighty shout came from the bottom of the stairs.

"DILLON, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"


	4. Metal Is Good For Babies

"HELL NO!"

That was the first thing that came out of Dillon's mouth when he saw Ziggy standing at the bottom of the staircase looking ready to tear him limb from limb.

"YOU'D BETTER FUCKING GET OVER HERE OR I'LL... wait; Gem has a special month time?"

It seemed Ziggy had heard the conversation that he and Scott had.

It also provided a distraction.

"No, the fearless leader was going to say Gemma, but instead said Gem"

Dillon enjoyed the "I'm so stupid" look on Scott's face, he must of seen it because he retailed, shooting Dillon a death glare.

"Yeah, Flynn sometimes mistakes her for her brother too."

Dillon scowled again, damm it!

Why did Scott always find a loophole somewhere?

It was not fair!

But Ziggy took it as a good answer.

"Oh, okay, I wonder what they're…"

Then, they heard a scuffle, a few bangs and then….

"FLYNN, GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!"

The shout was that of a angry Gemma which was confirmed when the response that came was from Flynn's mouth.

"FUCK NO!"

Flynn ran in, looking like the hounds of hell were after him.

His eyes were darting everywhere; it was obvious he was looking for a place to hide.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES LADS! GEMMA'S GONE CRAZY!"

Scott face palmed, he was getting tired of this.

"WHY ME? WHY MUST I BE IN CHARGE OF THE HORMONE CRAZY PEOPLE!"

It seemed that when they strayed off subject, much to Dillon's displeasure, Ziggy found the reason why he came down here in the first place.

"DILLON, GET ME ICECREAM!"

Dillon just stared, if he was down here, why didn't he get it himself?

"YOU'RE ALREADY DOWN HERE, GET IT YOURSELF!"

"NO!"

Dillon was NOT Ziggy's bitch or slave, so why wouldn't he go get it himself?

"WHY NOT?"

"My feet hurt"

Well, wasn't that the understatement of the century!

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU WALK DOWN HERE?"

That was a good question, if Ziggy didn't walk down here to get what he wanted, why the hell did he walk down here?

"TO YELL AT YOU DUMBASS!"

Dillon was just about to object to this when…..

"FLYNN!"

Flynn suddenly jumped, looking terrified.

He started muttering and as it got louder Dillon heard him muttering "Gotta hide, Gotta hide..."

Then Flynn obviously had an idea.

He hid behind Scott.

Scott obviously wasn't too happy about this.

"HEY!"

Flynn glared at him to shut up.

"Shut it man!"

Scott, though not pleased was curious on why he didn't hide behind Dillon like he usually did.

"Why me?"

Flynn gave him a look that said "dummy" as he gestured to the still arguing Dillon and Ziggy.

"Like I was going to get involved with the cat fight in the making those two."

Scott also knew, instead of coming and hiding behind him, there was another option.

"Why didn't you just jump in your jeep?"

The freaked out look on Flynn's face went along with his answer.

"Gemma took the keys and ate them"

It took five seconds for the sentence to register in Scott's mind to which he stared at Flynn dumbfounded.

"Wha?"

Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Seriously, she ATE them; something about how the metal would help the baby"

Scott snorted, Dillon and Ziggy were arguing about that fact just five minutes ago.

"That's screwed up"

"I know"

Silence reined over the two for a moment when….

"FLYNN!"

Scott had turned to the door to see Gemma coming though.

He could feel Flynn trembling against his back.

Being the nice leader that he was, he decided to pity Flynn and help him for once.

"I'll distract her, run"

Flynn looked up with a hopeful look boarding his features.

"Really?"

Scott nodded.

"Just get the hell out of here, take Gem with you and go get more ice cream and pickles.

Flynn nodded and ran outside dragging Gem back out who was just coming inside.

To his credit, Scott held Gemma back as she attempted to go after them.

"YOU COWARDS!" she called after them, growling and snarling as her tried to fight off Scott's grip.

"Calm down Gemma!" Scott's willpower was wearing thin, if she didn't stop soon…

"HELL NO!"

Gemma wasn't calming down and this was bad.

"Please..., If you don't Summer will hear you and..."

Scott's worst fear was realized when he heard someone coming up the hallway.

Someone very familiar.

"SCOTT TRUMAN!"

"Shit, now you've done it..."


	5. Things Get Ugly

Scott turned around to see Summer standing in the doorway, looking pissed off and worn out with her hands on her hips.

Scott's brow started to sweat; he knew he was in deep shit.

"Y-Yes Summer?"

Summer's eyes narrowed dangerously on him, she had just been woken for the most peaceful sleep she had in weeks by the constant yelling.

She had told Scott before going to their rooms to make sure all was quiet.

There was obviously no such luck in that endeavour.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THEM QUIET!"

Yep, shit had defiantly hit the fan.

Scott, when Summer was mad, charmed his way back into her heart.

This time was no different.

"I'm trying sweetie"

Dillon pretended not to hurl at the sight and decided to mock the Red Ranger.

He pretended to cough into his hand.

*cough* "Whipped" *cough*

Ziggy must have heard him because he turned on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY DILLON?"

All eyes in the room turned to him.

Dillon tried to act innocent to save his ass.

"Nothing Ziggy"

Ziggy glared at him, he'd fooled the others, but not Ziggy.

"NOTHING MY ASS, GET ME ICECREAM!"

Dillon groaned again, they had been over this already!

"NO!"

But then, Gemma and Summer decided to gang up on Dillon by helping Ziggy.

"I WANT SOME TOO!"

"Me three!"

Scott now had the job of reminding them what Dr. K had said.

"DR. K SAID NO SWEETS FOR ANY OF YOU!"

The three wanting the sweet frozen treat narrowed in on Scott and Dillon.

"NOW!"

Scott and Dillon cringed at the sound the screeching word made echo off the walls.

Scott also saw that Summer looked worn down and concern flared up immediately.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit down, huh"

Summer looked up, ready to protest.

"Scoooooottttttttt"

Scott thought she looked so cute when she whined, how her pouty bottom lip stuck out and the puppy look in her cute brown eyes.

But today, he would have to play hardball.

"Please, babe..."

Summer sighed, she was far too tired to try anything.

"Fine"

Summer waddled over to the nearest chair and sat down, per Scott's request.

Then Ziggy and Gemma joined her, all of them sitting together.

Dillon felt the need to say something he always said in battle.

"Phew, crisis averted…"

Ziggy's head snapped up.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ME ICECREAM!"

Dillon swore under his breath as he heard rustling.

"Ziggy, i swear to god, shut up or you'll wake up the worst one of you..."

But, before Dillon could finish, the lab doors burst open.

"RANGERS!"

Scott summed up the moment perfectly.

"Fuck..."


	6. The Doc Is In

Doctor K stood at the lab doors looking ready to murder someone, ever since becoming pregnant; she was the moodiest out of the four.

Sure Summer had her shit fits, Gemma had her blow ups and Ziggy had glowing eyes fits like Tommy used to in the Mighty Morphin days (and still does).

But Doctor K was a tech.

Just like every technical ranger or advisor before her, she had tech fits.

Now, if you ask any ranger what happened when their tech gets into a fit, they would look at you as if you were crazy.

Then, if you asked Tommy, he would say with a shudder, "if you put all the pink rangers together when they're pissed, that equals half of what all the tech rangers and advisors could do together, if you did that, you'd have hell on your hands."

But, no more of that.

We have to get back to the fact that Doctor K came bursting though the doors like a bull in a china shop and Dillon was now glaring at Ziggy as if he had betrayed him.

"You just had to do it didn't you?"

Dillon wasn't happy.

At all.

But Ziggy wasn't happy too.

He still hadn't gotten what he wanted.

"None of this would have happened if you had gotten me some GODDAMN ICECREAM to begin with!"

Dillon had to frown harder.

He had a point.

He wouldn't have caused this commotion and hell if he had gotten Ziggy icecream and pickles.

But, he stuck to the rules once again.

"DR. K SAID NO!"

Now, Doctor K had a craving for icecream just like the others, so she spoke up.

"DILLON!"

Since Gem and Gemma came back, Doctor K had been much more sensitive and called the rangers by their names (most of the time…).

"WHAT?"

Dillon was pissed off and didn't want to deal with the good Doctor, but obviously, he had no choice.

"GET HIM ICECREAM!"

Dillon was shocked by this request.

So was Scott.

She was siding with Ziggy of all people?

She usually hated the guy.

Scott tried to speak.

"But you said..."

"NOW!"

Doctor K was not happy neither.

The two girls piped up as well.

"ME TOO!"

Finally, words came to Scott.

"But didn't you say no sweets?"

Doctor K had decided earlier in the day she was tried of the sweet ban and was now going to show it.

"MY RULES ARE CAN BE OVERRIDDEN..."

Pfft… Scott was not amused

"Whatever..."

But he and Dillon complied anyway.

Then Doctor K watched as they were walking to the kitchen when she remembered….

"Ranger Red..err...Scott?"

Scott turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"I would like a bowl too"

Scott nodded and kept walking.


	7. I Scream, You Scream

Scott and Dillon went into the kitchen area of The Garage to get the girls (and Ziggy) their ice cream because they had no choice in the matter.

Dillon decided to say something to break the bout of silence that had washed over the two.

"At least nothing else can go..."

Scott knew where this was going and quickly shut Dillon up before he could finish.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

Dillon huffed, but made no complaint.

"Fine"

Dillon got out the bowls, spoons and other material objects they would need for the ice cream and pickles while Scott opened and searched the freezer for said treat.

"Shit"

The word came from Scott, who had shut the freezer door and was now staring at it in disbelief.

Dillon whirled round, that word was not a good word in their situation.

"What?"

Scott turned round too slowly in Dillon's opinion and whisper-yelled the only words Dillon DID NOT want to hear.

"We're out of icecream"

Dillon stared at Scott, any thing but that!

Then, they whipped their head around to the door when they heard said four preggy people yell out from the middle room.

"HURRY THE HELL UP YOU TWO!"

"YEAH, NOW!"

"I WANT IT BEFORE I GIVE BIRTH!"

"HURRY UP!"

Dillon turned back to Scott, eyes wide.

"We are so screwed"

Scott turned to look at the Black Ranger, nodding

"Yep"


End file.
